Asking Her
by MatchmakingQueen
Summary: It started with "Go out with me." Watch it evolve into more.


**Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! I thought of this durring English Finals. Hope you like it!.**

* * *

It was a perfect winter morning in Fiore, picture perfect. Dawn had just begun and the sun's rays were just strong enough to make the icicles shimmer like diamonds. The untouched snow spread like an endless sea. Few wished to disturb the scene and remained in their cozy homes by fires as small children slept the morning way. Schools were closed and the mayor decided that a day like this couldn't be spent in an office. Even Guild Master Makarov decided that no one should be working on such a day. So the various Guildmembers of Fairy Tail had the entire day to themselves. One of these mages is Lucy Heartfilia. The sweet blonde had awoken to the announcements on her radio lacrima. Deciding to stay in her favorite pajamas, black bottoms dotted with stars and a black top that read"It's not easy being a Star" in gold, the mage began to write a letter to her mother. As she wrote, she couldn't help but wish her best friend, partner, and crush Natsu Dragneel was around. He'd be a great person to spend a snow day with. The thought had barely formed when she heard a tap on her window. Spinning around with thoughts of magical summoning quills, Lucy dashed over to the window. There a pink-haired boy (its salmon!) hung from the paws of a bright blue cat. Lucy considered leaving him out in the cold until he learned to use a door; a white cat caught her eye, and the little dragonslayer the cat carried. Lucy flung her window open and pulled the girl in, Natsu and Happy flying behind her.

"Wendy! What are you doing here? What are you wearing? How aren't you cold?" The blonde demanded. Wendy blushed and looked down at her cute white tee that read "Born to Fly" in baby blue. Her pants were the same color, decorated with puffy clouds.

"Natsu-san brought me." She murmured. Lucy turned as smacked the boy on his arm. He yelped, rubbing his injured arm.

"What was that for?" He pouted.

"For dragging this child out of her bed _at dawn_ and dragging her around in her _pajamas_ " She retorted.

"Wendy's a dragonslayer. The cold wouldn't hurt her."

"She's a human. What if she got sick!" The arguing couple was oblivious to Wendy as she closed the window or the Exceeds as they folded their wings and observed with sly smiles. Carla finally interrupted their bickering.

"Ahem." The cat called until she had their attention, "Lucy, could you please make breakfast for Wendy? None of us have-" Lucy whirled on Natsu once more.

" _She hasn't EATEN!?_ " The blonde hollered. Natsu and Wendy winced, hands covering their sensitive ears. Lucy grumbled about responsibility as she walked over to the kitchen and made eggs and bacon for Natsu and Wendy, grabbed a fish for Happy, and brewed tea for Carla. Once everyone was served, she poured a second cup of coffee. The group chattered over their meal, enjoying the time together. At one point, Wendy stretched and said "Merry Christmas", the time and atmosphere leading her to believe it was the holiday season. The group laughed and carried on until the meal was finishes. Leaving the dishes for later, Lucy asked a question she'd forgotten about.

"What are you all doing here?" she said, "Not that I haven't enjoyed having you guys over." The slayers and Exceeds shared glances, most falling on Natsu. Lucy felt the atmosphere of the room shift, and began to regret asking. The fire dragonslayer took a breath and looked Lucy in the eye.

"Luce, do you trust us?" He asked. Everyone hear his meaning. _Do you trust me?_ Lucy blinked.

"Of course." Her voice was soft, nearly shy. Natsu unwound his scarf, walked over, and loosely tied it around her eyes, not breaking eye contact until the cloth came between them. Lucy felt two paws pick her up, and soon she was in the cold air. Had she been able to see, she could have seen Strawberry Street glisten in the climbing sun, and Wendy's eyes. She would have seen Wendy mouth _Good luck_ , close the windows and wash the awaiting dishes.

Lucy had no way to tell how long or how far they flew. She would have fallen over if Natsu hadn't held her steady when whichever Exceed put her down. Righting the girl, Natsu turned her away from him. His arms remain on her shoulders.

"Ready?" he whispered quite close to her ear. The blonde nodded and the scarf fell from her eyes onto her neck. Natsu adjusted it as her eyes adjusted and her breath was stolen away. They were on a little cliff in the forest, by a water fall that had frozen over. A blinding white blanketed the grass and trees, somehow comforting, yet demanding silence. Eyes drinking in the sight, Lucy finally noticed how the waterfall had entirely frozen over. Shivering and realizing exactly how cold it was, Lucy was thankful for the scarf around her neck. Turning for a full view, Lucy realized the only area not covered in untouched snow was the one she and Natsu stood in. Finally looking at him, Lucy meets his eyes, blushing as she realizes he'd been watching her the whole time.

"Cold?" he whispered, careful not to disturb the peace. At her slight nod, he pulled her into a hug. Lucy didn't understand until Natsu warmed his body temperature, enveloping the blonde with warmth. Over his shoulder, she watched the path of dry land they were in slowly expand as a result of the fire mage. The two took in this quiet, peaceful moment, until Lucy softly pulled away. Still in his arms, Lucy looked him in the eye as she asked,

"Why are we here?" Natsu started to blush, much to her surprise. He dropped his eyes, and tried to mumble into his scarf, forgetting Lucy was wearing it.

"I thought you'd like it." Lucy stared.

"You thought I'd like the scene?" She repeated, the morning's events clicking together, "So you got Wendy because you wanted Carla to carry me." She smiled softly, "You forgot something." Natsu's head shot up worried. "I'm _barefoot._ In my _pajamas_." Lucy shivered. Natsu looked like he was about to explode.

"Really? That's all?" He pouted, but not so quickly the hurt in his eyes went unnoticed.

"Hey… You know I was just joking, right? I really love it here. It's gorgeous." Her voice dropped back to a whisper. He looked slightly hopeful.

"I'm glad." The silence returned.

* * *

No one could have prepared him for it. He'd planned a confession for weeks, from the second he heard about the snow. He got advice, help, asked all her friends. But the way she looked right then, in his arms, cheeks flushed red from the cold, eyes twinkling the way they always did. Nothing could have warned him, of the way she'd melt his heart without knowing. She's a goddess in his eyes, from the day they met. The way she whispered, describing the scene, not knowing she put the whole thing to shame. Looking into her eyes, everything he felt came flying out as he pulled her close for a kiss.

* * *

Lucy only pulled away for air. He'd kissed her. He _liked_ her. She didn't have any words, and the look in his eyes said he was love struck as well. He managed a single sentence.

"Go out with me." She answered with a kiss of her own.

* * *

Wendy checked the time. They had been out for around fifteen minutes. She'd finished the dishes under five minutes ago and deicide to watch TV. As soon as the group returned, she, Carla, Happy would leave to give the (hopefully) new couple some space. Wendy hopped once more for Natsu. He'd been dancing around his mate for such a long time. The young girl went back to Natsu's planning and patience. The blunette smiled, and fully focused on the TV, awaiting the pair of best friends, partners, and now something more.

* * *

 **So? Cheesy? OOC? Did it suck? I hope switching POVs wasn't too weird. If you liked it, Please tell me! Next is Move In With Me. See you (hopefully) soon!**


End file.
